icsfandomcom-20200213-history
Consul of the ICS
Consul of the ICS Being the Consul of the ICS is no easy task, with many factions relying solely on this office to keep pushing the Independent Coalition of Systems forward, as well as maintaining order within the Internal Political stage, and putting a proud and true image on the Interstellar stage. The Consul's main role is to maintain order within the Independent Coalition of Systems and bring the ICS to new and better horizons. Elections The Office of the Consul is a democratically elected one. Every member citizen of the ICS is given the option to elect his or her best choice, or to abstain from voting. The Term of a Consul is 4 months ((RL)). When the Consul's term is coming to an end, in the last month, candidates will be accepted for running for the Office, sent to the President of the Parliament. Three weeks prior to the end of the term, applications will cease. Each application will be gone over by the Parliamentary President, and, unless there is a fatal flaw in the application, accepted. Unless there is a fatal flaw with it, it MUST be accepted. This process should be done day-by-day as applications are recieved in the first week. Upon receiving confirmation of candidacy, candidates may then begin to openly campaign for the Elections for the next two weeks. The final week will be time for voting, where each member of the ICS ((Player, not alt)) will cast a single vote on their prefered choice, or abstain. Due to modern technology, votes will be tallied as they go ((atm done on forums via poll)) and when the booths close, the new Consl shall be announced. Should a tie be reached, the two tying candidates should reach an agreement within 3 days. Should an agreement not be reached, the President of Parliament shall cast another vote of his or her choice. There is a limit of 6 terms ((total 2 years RL)) that any one person may be elected for the office. After the sixth, the Consul, by default, steps down from candidacy. Powers and Authority of the Consul The role of the Consul is mainly to maintain order and keep the ICS moving forward. Most Importantly, it is the role of the Consul to make a final decision on signing a bill into law, that was passed from Parliament, to the Executive Council, to the Office of the Consul. As some bills may actually end up harming the ICS rather than helping, it is the Consul's job to analyse the bill carefully before signing. He/she has the power to reject a bill (veto) back to parliament. However he/she must state why it was vetoed, and may offer suggestions to improve it. Should a bill be vetoed, it must remain in debate stage for 1 week ((RL)) before being voted on once more. The Consul also acts as the Commander-in-Chief of the Defense force. Following the way of traditional democracy originating from the United States, Terra, several hundred years ago, the Consul is the Civilian hand in the military, and has full authority over the armed forces. However, war can only be declared on a temporary basis by the Consul, should the Executive Council be unable to convene, also must have sufficient reason. Otherwise, it requires the approval of the Executive Council, and Military Council, to declare war. Unlike traditional Democratic Governments, the Consul may only assign his direct successor, the Deputy Consul. The other positions are elected by the Parliament, and confirmed by the Judiciary Branch. Consuls of the Independent Coalition of Systems *Hans Wagne, of The Federal Republic of Chimera (2236-2237) - Impeached/Resigned *Charles Hughes, of The Republic of Crescellia (2237-2237) - Temporary Consul - Resigned *Warimis, of Gerth (2237-2237) - Elected Consul - Resigned *Nickolas Robishaw (2237-2238) - Elected Consul till dissolution of ICS Category:Executive Council